My Precious Gems
by brokendreams15
Summary: Sequel to "Let the Games Begin". This is set in Darrin's POV. He's happily engaged to Dana...but nothing good can last forever! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You thought I was finished with Darrin and Dana??? You were sorely mistaken!!! Here is the sequel to "Let the Games Begin", "My Precious Gems". Enjoy!!! This is set in Darrin's point of view by the way…hope you like it!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

The rays of the morning sun filtered in through the paper thin curtains of my room, warming my skin a little. I sighed and stretched, only to have Dana grumble as I did. I smiled and kissed the top of her head tenderly, breathing in her scent. She smelled of rain soaked cherry blossoms. Her eyes slowly opened, and I felt my heart beat faster.

Dana had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen on one of the Emeralds. They were the same green color, but hers shone brighter than any gem could ever hope to. Tiny gold flecks were melted into the beautiful spheres.

She looked up at me, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She smiled as she snuggled closer to me, seeking warmth.

"Morning love," she purred nuzzling my neck.

"Morning my jewel," I replied wrapping my arm tighter around her waist.

Dana giggled as she buried her face in my chest. I heard her sigh deeply as she fell back asleep. That was her only drawback: she fell asleep very easily. I sighed as well, carefully slipping out of bed. I stole one more glimpse of my fiancée before walking out of our room.

Chris looked at me as I stepped out. Dana had insisted that if she was to marry me, then her family had to move in with us. I had no objections, wanting nothing more than to make her happy. Raven put up a fight, but was silenced by the fiery red-head herself.

I chuckled as I reflected on the memory. Chris cocked his head to the side in confusion. I just shook my head and walked past him. I was stopped by his hand coming down onto my shoulder gently.

"We need to have a talk," he said softly leading me into the library.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Chris walked over to a chair, gesturing for me to sit in the one across from him. I walked over and sat down cautiously. Dana had warned me not to be alone with Chris in the same room. I didn't ask why, only nodded. Chris looked at me smiling.

"I consider Dana like my own flesh and blood," he began. "And I remember how much pain you put her through just because she couldn't return your feelings right away."

I nodded, the guilt building up inside of me as I recalled what I had done to her many months ago. She said she had forgiven me that day in the garden but I still felt horrible for the event.

"I just want to make sure you won't do the same thing again," he told me.

"Why would I do that now?" I asked standing. "I've been waiting centuries for a girl like Dana to come along. I thought I lost her once, and I won't lose her again."

Chris nodded up at me, his eyes filling with doubt. I knew his intentions were good, but he needed to butt out!! I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Dana's voice.

"Ah shit!!!!" we heard her yell. Dana came stumbling into the library, pulling on her shoes and jacket as she did. "I'm gonna be late for work!!" she whined as she jumped up to kiss my cheek. "Don't forget to pick me up at 11, 'k baby??"

I nodded, pulling her into a quick hug before she ran out in her pixie-like way. I smiled as I watched her leave. She was so cute when she was stressing. I looked back at Chris.

"I promise to take good care of her," I vowed.

"I'll hold you to that," he chuckled as he produced a book and began to read.

I walked out and back into mine and Dana's room, slumping onto the bed. I closed my eyes and fell back onto the pillows. I had never felt happier in my entire life. Still…I couldn't help but feel something bad was coming up on the horizon.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter!!! Hoped you enjoyed it!!! And if you have any good suggestions on what you'd like to see happen in this story, just tell me and I'll see what I can do!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was shaken awake by Abel. He stood over me, his wide-set eyes looking down at me. I narrowed my gaze into a glare. I didn't like to be disturbed while taking a nap.

"What is it?" I growled.

Abel flinched at my tone, his eyes filling with tears. I sighed as I sat up, gathering my control.

"Um…" he began. "You need to go pick Dana up from work."

I nodded as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, pulling myself to my feet. I walked into the large closet, grabbing my leather jacket and combat boots. I walked outside, pulling on my jacket as the cool, spring-time wind hit my skin. I opened up the garage to reveal my other love: my Harley.

I reached down, tracing the red flames cutting through the shiny black paint job. A smile curled at my lips as I straddled the bike, kicking it to life. I let out a yell as I cut through the night air at break-neck speed. I loved the feel of the air as it whooshed past me. I closed my eyes (A/N: probably not the best thing since he's driving), relishing on the feeling. My ride soon stopped as I pulled into the parking lot of Dana's workplace: Club Imaginary.

**

* * *

**

I shoved my way through the mass of bodies, dancing to the blaring techno beat. Colored strobe lights flashed, a fog machine expelled its misty substance. It looked like a land of swirling, colored fog. I walked over to the bar, plopping myself down on a stool. I turned and looked at Mick, the bartender. He leaned over the bar, his voice trying its hardest to be heard over the music. 

"Hey Darrin, I thought you were going back to see Dana!!!"

I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about??" I asked. "I just got here!!"

The color in Mick's face drained as he looked at me in fear. Dana was in serious trouble. I got out of my seat, running to a door near the rear. I kicked open the door to find a surprised looking Dana in the arms of my worst fear.

He was as tall as me, his muscles a little bigger than mine. He had the same pale skin and the same high cheek bones and slim features. His hair was like mine also, except his was so dark a black that it gave off a blue sheen. It was none other than my older twin brother, Davian.

"Hello Darrin," his cold voice said. "Nice of you to join us."

"Let go of her," I growled.

He smiled at me, revealing sharp teeth. I began to lunge forward only to stop dead in my tracks as the sound of a bone snapping filled the room. Dana's head went back as she let out a cry of pain. It ripped through me as I looked at Davian in fear.

"Please let her go," I begged.

Davian let out a cruel laugh as he picked Dana's now still form. I stood paralyzed by my fear. He looked at me over his shoulder, smirking.

"I'm taking this one for myself," he sneered as he jumped out the window.

I fell to the ground, tears burning at my eyes. I had broken my promise to Chris.

**

* * *

**

I stumbled into the house, falling on the stairs. Raven and Dana's family came out of the dining room to find me there. Raven was down by my side in an instant. She touched my shoulder, causing me to look up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me carefully.

"He has her," I sobbed.

Raven's hand went ridged on my shoulder. She tightened her grip on it, staring into my eyes intently.

"Are you sure??" she asked urgently.

"I saw him with my own eyes," he confirmed. "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect her."

"Who has Dana?" I heard Chris ask me.

I looked at him over my shoulder, his worry mirroring my own. I stood and faced them all.

"I have a twin brother named Davian," I explained. "And now he has Dana. I couldn't stop him from taking her because he would have caused further harm to her."

"What has he done to her?!" Abel asked sounding very panicked.

"He broke her wrist," I told him. "Is something wrong with Dana?"

Abel chewed on his bottom lip, thinking something over. He looked at his twin, Cain, with pleading eyes. Cain sighed and stepped forward.

"Dana's pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Dana is a bartender at the club…not a stripper or a dancer or anything like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I got the flu and couldn't function properly. But now I'm up and running!!! So here's Chapter 3!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

"She's what?" I breathed.

Cain just nodded and walked back to his flustered twin. I stared at him with disbelief. Dana would have told me something like this…wouldn't she?

I racked my brain for clues she might have dropped for me to catch on that we were to be parents. Nothing came to mind.

"How far along is she?" I asked Cain.

"She's two months and looks like you're having triplets," he replied.

My mouth dropped open instantly. How could I have not noticed she was two months pregnant, and with triplets none the less. I voiced the question and Cain only shrugged.

"It was hard for me to believe that too," he told me. "When Dana came to me and Abel with the news, we thought it was just some prank she was trying to pull. But she showed us the ultra-sound photos and we believed her. She told us what the doctor said and that she wouldn't be showing till about four months into the pregnancy. She said it had something to do with the fact that most women having more than one child at a time don't look like they are."

I continued to stare at him, trying to find out why Dana wouldn't tell me this. I was (I hope) the father of these children, so I deserve to know. I voice this as well and received another shrug. Abel was the one that answered me.

"She was afraid," he said shyly.

"Afraid of what?" I demanded.

"She was afraid that you'd leave her because you didn't want the babies!" Abel screeched. "Dana was afraid that you wouldn't love her anymore!!"

"I would never even consider that," I hissed. "I would never leave her because of something I'm overjoyed by!! I wanted nothing more to start a family with her from the moment I saw her!!"

Abel looked at me with fury burning in his bright green orbs.

"How the hell was she supposed to know that?!" she cried. "Dana was so afraid from the moment you proposed to her that something would happen and you'd leave her again."

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm myself. That's when the pacing began. Why would Dana ever think that? Did I make her think that? All these and more ran through my head as I tried to formulate a plan to get back my precious gems (A/N: ha!!! I work the title in!!). But at the same time, I was wondering if she was alright.

**

* * *

**

**Dana's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a burning pain in my wrist. I sat up, gently cradling the injured wrist to my chest. I looked around fearfully as I laid a hand on my abdomen, hoping that my unborn children were alright.

"They're fine," I heard a cold voice tell me.

I looked up to see who I thought was Darrin step out. He had the same face, height, hair length, and eye color. But his hair had a blue tint to it and his features seemed crueler. I drew my knees to my chest, fear and panic rising deep within me. This wasn't Darrin…and he was nothing like him.

Where Darrin had a kind, warm light glowing in his eyes; this man had nothing but a cold, steely glare. Darrin had laugh lines at the corners of his mouth; this man's face was flawless and showed no signs of any lines.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to control my emotions as I spoke.

"I am Davian Cobalt," he answered. "I'm Darrin's older twin brother."

I let out a shaky laugh. Davian's eyes narrowed into dark slits as he looked at me.

"There's no way in hell you are related to Darrin!" I scoffed.

"So I see my brother knocked you up pretty good," he said ignoring my remark.

"He doesn't know," I said softly the hand on my abdomen curling into a fist.

"Pity," he said. "To think you'll be marrying him. That is if he can get it by the family first."

"What do you mean?" I asked uncurling myself to crawl closer.

It was then the gentle, warm glow that Darrin possessed came into Davian's eyes. He smiled down at me was he pulled me to my feet. His touch was gentle as he took my broken wrist. I stared at him warily. This was the man that broke my wrist, kidnapped me, and caused me more stress than I can handle. And now he was helping me by fixing what he broke?

"I mean that if Darrin plans on marrying you, he must get the consent of the family," Davian explained to me. "And now he has to have consent for his children on the way."

"And if he doesn't get consent?" I asked fear rising once again.

"Then you and the babies will be killed."

* * *

A/N: There it was!!! Hoped you liked it! Now who do you want to tell Darrin this wonderful news? I'll give you three choices

1) his snippety, uptight, old fashioned mother who prefers Davian instead

2) his annoying little sister who seems in no way related to him.

3) his crazy grandfather who should be locked up in Woodridge or some other asylum.

Just tell me which one you want and I'll put it in!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there everybody!!! I loved your opinions on who should come and inform Darrin on why Dana was kidnapped…so I decided to do something different. I brought in all three of Darrin's family members (the grandpa is my favorite though). And I brought in a new character with them as well…read and find out who!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

I felt a wave of fear, pain, and anxiety wash over me. I looked up, knowing it was coming from Dana. It had been three days since Davian took her, and I was on edge.

Raven wouldn't let me leave the house in a dangerous search until I figured out more about what was going on. I stood from my chair and began pacing (a pastime I had picked up recently). That's when I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear in my life.

"Darrin Xander Cobalt!!!! How dare you impregnate that girl even before you marry her!!! That is appalling!!!! Why can't you be more like your brother?!" the dry, nasally voice screeched.

It was a woman that had screamed at me. Her dark-brown hair was tied up into the familiar tight bun on the top of her head. Her icy-blue eyes darted around the room, her lips twitching into a sneer.

This was none other than my mother: Angela Cobalt. I shuddered inwardly as I walked over to her.

"Mother!!!" I said coating my voice sweetly. "It's so good to see you!! You look well!!! What brings you here?"

I did my best to keep my eye from twitching as I drew her into a quick embrace, which she awkwardly returned. She looked up at me, a fiery gleam in her eyes.

"You know very well why I have decided to come see you," she snapped. "I came here to talk to you about your engagement. That was until I discovered she was pregnant!!!"

She spat the last word out hotly, a few stray hairs falling out of the bun. She was getting very angry. I looked around for a way out.

That's when I saw Chris walking into the room. He looked over at us with a puzzling expression. I gestured for him to come closer.

"This is Chris Savior," I told my mother. "He's Dana's adoptive father."

My mother looked at Chris, her nose crinkling as she regarded him. Chris held out his hand politely. My mother gingerly placed hers in his. He bestowed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"_Bonjour, Madame_," he said bowing his head to her in respect.

She sniffed as she retracted her hand quickly as if she'd been burned. I rolled my eyes behind her back knowing it was due to her "higher pedigree". My eyes snapped towards the door as I heard another voice.

"He looks like lower class," the small innocent voice scoffed.

A small girl barley over the age of seven walked in the room, her golden curls bouncing around her round angelic face. Her eyes were a clear, crystal blue like the tropical waters of the Caribbean's.

"Clarisse?" I asked looking down at the girl.

"Hello, brother," she said smiling up at me.

I returned her smile with a strained on. I had left my family years ago in hopes of escaping them for life, but now it seemed they were coming to find me. My sister looked up at me, her blue eyes wide.

"I can't believe you bonked a girl without marrying her first," she said bluntly.

My mouth fell open as I looked down at the girl. Her words left me stunned. Clarisse just giggled as she twirled over to our mother. She gazed down at her daughter lovingly, the way she used to look at me till she found out I was a "disappointment".

"I told Papa where he was hiding Mama," Clarisse said as she rubbed her face affectionately against our mother's skirt.

"That's my girl," she cooed softly down at my sister.

When she looked up at me she gave me a piercing glare. I looked back at her coldly.

"Did you have to bring _**him**_ into this?" I spat.

"Once you do anything, the whole family gets in on it," Clarisse answered me smugly.

"WHAT'D YA SAY?!?!" someone yelled.

We all looked to see an old man with a long sliver-white beard reaching down to his knees. His red eyes were squinted as he shuffled into the room. This was Grandpa Cobalt.

"I was just telling Darrin why we were here," Clarisse repeated.

"WHAT WAS THAT DEARY?!?!?!" Grandpa asked in his I-am-a-deaf-old-man-voice.

"I SAID I WAS JUST TELLING DARRIN WHY WE WERE HERE?!" she replied.

"Oh…WHO?!" he asked.

"HI GRANDPA!!!!!" I yelled right in his ear. "IT'S ME…DARRIN!! DAVIAN'S TWIN BROTHER!!!!"

"What in the name of Sam's hill are you yelling for boy?" he asked me. "I can hear just fine."

I rolled my eyes as I turned to Chris. He was looking at us with a confused, fearful expression.

"This is my family," I said gesturing at the three other people.

Chris nodded slowly as he pointed at the door.

"I understand that…but who's he?" he asked me.

I turned to see a man standing there. His hair was black and hung down to his waist. His skin was as white as snow and looked just as soft. His eyes were an icy red that sent chills up my spine. His features were cruel but very beautiful. His powerful muscles rippled beneath the material of his white shirt. He was an older image of me…he was my father.

* * *

A/N: That was Chapter 4!!! I hope you all liked it!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I got behind on my school work and got in trouble with my mom…at least she's not like the one I wrote about…my older sister is the disappointment!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again!!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I should have more time now cuz I'm on spring break. So here you go!!! Chapters 5…enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

My father gazed lazily at me from across the room. I felt another shiver run up my spine as he moved towards me. The way he walked reminded me of a snake slithering its way through the grass. He stopped a few feet in front of me, my nose barely level with his chest. At that moment, I knew how Dana felt compared to me…and every other living being on earth.

"So," his cold voice began. "You knocked a girl up did you? Well, I'm not too surprised."

"Why? Because you did the same to Mother," I retorted calmly.

My father's hand struck my cheek with such force, I was thrown backwards. I crashed into the wall, but I knew he wasn't done with me. He came towards me and grabbed a fist-full of my hair. He then proceeded to pound my face into the marble floor

"Don't ever compare me to a worthless worm such as you," he hissed as he continued with the abuse.

I could feel blood running down from my forehead and nose. My father pulled me up and slung me to the other side of the room. I hit the wall and fell to the floor in a heap. He began to stalk towards me, but my mother caught him by the arm. She did hate me but she still had her motherly instincts.

"Xander dear," she said soothingly. "You don't want to ruin the owner of the house's floor do you? You'll get it all dirty with Darrin's blood."

My father nodded and put his hand over my mother's. I struggled to my feet, wiping away the blood. Chris went over to my side and helped me into a chair. He turned to my father, his frame shaking with anger.

"How can you submit you child to this?" he asked hotly. "He doesn't deserve this!!"

"And you are?" my father asked raising his slim eyebrows.

"Dana's father," Chris said through gritted teeth. "And I don't much appreciate you kidnapping her while she's pregnant. Especially since your business is with Darrin and not her."

"That's where you're wrong," my father replied coldly.

Chris' eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stared at my father.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

My father let go of my mother's hand and walked over to the window, gazing across the yard. When he turned back, his eyes seemed distant.

"Once she is married to Darrin then she will be a part of this family," he told Chris calmly.

"I understand that but—," Chris began.

"But nothing!!!" my father roared. "This is a matter of the family!!! It doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does!!!" Chris retorted. "Dana is my daughter!!! And she's carrying my grandchildren!!! You're currently messing around with _my_ family!!!"

My father fell silent. Even he knew when he was beat. Chris stood in front of him, fuming. His eyes were burning with rage as he stalked closer to my father. He reached out and took a fistful of my father's silk shirt.

"I'm giving you 3 hours to return my daughter to me or so help, I'll castrate you and shove your dick down your throat and hope you _choke_!!!"

My father's eyes went wide as he glanced down at his groin. The venom in Chris' words made my father realize he meant them. He closed his eyes, letting the breath he had been holding hiss out through his teeth.

My father opened his eyes slowly and held out a hand to my mother. She reluctantly handed him a cell phone. My father took it and furiously punched at the numbers. I thought he would break the phone at how hard he was hitting the keys. My father had a fierce glare as he looked at Chris, the phone held up to his ear.

"Davian," he said curtly. "Bring the girl to us." There was a pause as my father listened to what my brother was saying. "Well once she's done bring her here!!"

"Where is Dana?" I asked quietly.

"She's at the doctor's office," my father answered. "She just finished her first trimester and was going in for her monthly check-up."

I let out a sigh as I sank into a chair, looking up at my father. He gazed down at me with the same red eyes I possessed.

"What do I have to do to prove myself worthy of such a wonderful girl?" I asked.

He looked at me for several minutes as he looked out the window yet again. When he looked back I saw the evil glint in his eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he softly chuckled.

"You have to get permission from her parents," he replied.

"That might me a problem…considering they're no longer living," a soft voice said.

I turned to see Dana standing in the doorway, Davian behind her. I quickly jumped out of my chair and ran over to her, sweeping her up into my arms.

I heard her sigh in relief as I hugged her close to me, afraid that if I let go she'd disappear. I pulled away slightly looking down into the green eyes I loved so much. I saw tears gather in them as she buried her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she sobbed.

I felt my heart tear as she cried. My arms tightened around her small frame.

"Don't cry sweetie," I whispered. "I don't blame you at all. Cain and Abel told me everything. I'm sorry if I ever made you think like that."

She pulled back, looking up at me. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Well," I heard my father sneer. "What a beautiful reunion. It's a real tearjerker."

Dana turned and looked at my father, her hands on her hips.

"And who might you be?" she asked annoyed.

"I am Xander Cobalt," he answered, "Darrin's father."

She turned and looked up at me, finally seeing the damage done to my face. Her mouth fell open as she reached up, touching a bruise swelling on my cheek then a cut on my forehead. Dana turned back to my father, the same look of horror on her face.

"You did this to him?" she breathed.

My father nodded. Dana gracefully walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his. Once she was in front of him, she craned her neck back to look up at my father. That's when she brought her head down swiftly, her head colliding with his stomach…hard.

My father gasped as he flew back and into the wall, leaving a rather large dent. He slumped to the floor unconscious.

My mother looked at her surprised. My sister mirrored our mother. My grandfather, Davian, and I were all rolling on the floor laughing.

"Never piss of a pregnant woman," Dana hissed at my father's unresponsive body.

I walked over to her, still laughing. She leaned back against me as I drew her into my arms. I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent. For the first time in days, I felt like everything was going to be alright. But how long would this last?

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! They're together again!!! Now…it's about time to discover the sexes of the babies!!! So I have here a list of options of what they could be…tell me what you like and I'll make the final decision.

A) all boys

B) all girls

C) 2 girls and 1 boy

D) 2 boys and 1 girl

There are your options!! Tell me and I'll see what I can do!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We all waited patiently for my father to wake up. I had Dana in my arms, nestled in a chair. My father groaned as he slowly pulled himself up from the ground. I could feel  
Dana tense up as he moved across the room to my mother. He let out another groan as his head fell onto her shoulder.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with a very hormonal woman," she snorted.

My father glared at Dana from where he was. Dana narrowed her eyes as she gently pulled herself away from me.

"Dana," I warned. "You need to rest."

"Darrin, let me worry about me," she replied.

"But now you have to worry about 3 other people as well," I told her coming up from behind her and rubbing her stomach gently.

Dana hung her head in defeat as she placed a hand over mine. We turned our eyes back to my father who was still glaring.

"_You little bitch!!"_ he hissed.

My mother reached up and whacked him in the back of the head. My father growled only to receive a snarl from my mother. My father may be tough, but it was my mother everyone really feared.

"Don't yell at her!!" she roared. "She's in a very delicate state right now."

"She didn't seem delicate when she _head butted me in the stomach_!!!" he growled.

Dana and I watched amused as my parents bickered. I heard Dana giggle as she got up from the chair, a hand placed on the small of her back. She gracefully walked over to my parents. They both looked at her with matching glares.

"I want to know what's going on here," Dana said sighing as she did.

My father stepped closer towards Dana, an evil glint in his eyes. I was by her side instantly, a growl ripping from deep within my throat. He retorted with a growl of his own. Dana and my mother hit both of us in unison.

"Please tell me what's going on?" Dana asked kindly.

My father sighed as he closed his eyes, regaining the control he lost.

"Whenever a member of the family plans on starting one of their own, we need for them to prove that they'll go to any lengths for their family," my father said calmly.

"And why did you have to kidnap me?" she asked peevishly.

"That was so we could get Darrin's attention," my mother answered.

"Well," Dana began, "what does he have to do again?"

"Darrin must travel to the Land of Lost Souls in order to gain permission from your birth parents," my father said dramatically. "Then and only then can he marry you."

"And if he fails you plan on killing me thus killing 3 innocent lives?" Dana asked sternly. "The lives of _your_ grandchildren I might add."

My father let out a hiss breath as he ran a hand through his hair. Dana crossed her arms over her chest awaiting his response.

"Yes," he mumbled weakly.

"Uh-huh," she said.

An eerie silence settled over the room as Dana held my father's gaze. He finally looked away and at the floor. I placed a hand on Dana's shoulder as she turned to face me.

"Your not really going through with this are you?" she asked me.

"I have to if I want to be with you…all of you," I answered rubbing her stomach gently. "I want nothing more than to be with you. I don't like my family but I will follow their wishes."

"What if you fail?" she asked fearfully.

"But I won't fail…I can't fail," I whispered pulling her closer. "Failure is not an option for me."

She sighed, burying her face in my chest. Dana might be a hellcat at times, but even a cat knows when to retract her claws. I looked at my father with pure and utter loathing. I walked away from Dana reluctantly and towards my father.

"I'll do what you want," I told him. "Just lead me to the right place and I'll be good to go."

* * *

We all stood in a barren wasteland outside of a dark, looming cave. Dana was nestled in my arms yet again as we peered into the cave. My father looked at me and pointed.

"In there is the way to the Land of Lost Souls," he told me. "Go in there and find Dana's parents, gain permission and come back."

"Sounds easy enough," I mumbled pulling away from my fiancée.

"You'd think that," my mother scoffed. "Don't let appearances fool you my son."

"Listen to your mother," my father said. "The pathway to the LOLS (A/N: that looks like what you do when texting "laugh out loud"!! Haha!!) is not meant for the living. You'll run into many dangers on your way. Such dangers include evil spirits searching for a body to take over, bottomless pits of fire and eternal suffering, ROUSes…"

"ROUSes?" Dana and I asked in unison.

"Rodents of unusual size," my father answered. (A/N: I couldn't resist. I love that line of _The Princess Bride_. If you've never seen that movie, go rent it now!!!!!)

"I see," Dana giggled.

I let out a long, shaky breath as I stepped into the cave. I looked back at my family and Dana.

My mother and father had the same expressionless face; my sister was poking at a spider trying to get away from the annoying girl; Davian and my grandfather both gave me a thumb's up.

Dana was the last person I looked at. Her expression was mournful as a tear slid down her cheek, her hand curled on her stomach.

"Be careful…I love you," she told me.

"I love you too," I answered.

With that, I turned and walked into the cave, allowing the darkness to swallow me whole. I wasn't sure but at that moment, I could hear the soft patter of feet following me through the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm glad to present Chapter 7. I have decided on what genders Darrin and Dana's will be: 2 girls and 1 boy. The name of 1 of the children has been placed in this chapter and I want to see if you all can guess which 1 it belongs to: 1 of the girls or the boy.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was dark…and it smelled…and I was cold…and wet…and hungry…and tired…and my feet hurt…and I was complaining a lot. I sighed as I stopped and sat on a rock. I reached down and pulled off the boots I was wearing, rubbing at away the soreness.

That's when I heard it. It was soft, almost inaudible, but I could hear it. It was the quiet laughter of children. Curious, I stood and walked till I saw 3 children dancing around a small fire. One of them, a girl around Clarisse's age, looked over at me and alerted the other two children.

The eldest, a boy, turned and faced me. I looked down at him and realized he had a small dagger enclosed in his hand. I raised an eyebrow as he lunged at me, trying to dig the dagger into my left thigh. With a frustrated sigh, I reached down and took the dagger from him.

Once I had it, I snapped it as if it were nothing more than a toothpick. He looked up at me, fear plain on his face. I could see the other 2, both girls, cowering behind him. I slowly reached down, picking the boy up off the ground.

"What are you children doing here?" I asked summoning all authority I could muster.

"We live here you dope!!" the boy answered trying to kick my stomach.

I laughed at his attempts and set him back on the ground. He glared up at me and kicked my shin. I looked at him, barely feeling it.

"What's your name boy?" I asked annoyed.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked in a snotty tone.

"That way I know what to put on your tombstone when I kill you," I hissed.

"It's Lucian," he told me. "These are my friends: Elaine and Karen."

I nodded and smiled at the 2 girls. They returned it with equally shaky smiles. I looked back at Lucian, my smile fading.

"Listen," I said wagging a finger at him. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so can you point me in the right direction to the Land of Lost Souls?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lucian asked all color draining from his face.

"I need to get there so I can marry this very nice girl," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"If I don't find her parents then my father will kill her and my 3 children," I answered. "And I don't know about you but I think that'd be bad."

He looked down at his feet for a minute before turning to the 2 girls.

"Will you be alright here for a little bit?" he asked them.

They both nodded and walked to him, hugging him close.

"And what makes you think you'll be coming with me?" I asked annoyed.

"I know the quickest and safest way there," Lucian answered as he began down a narrow pathway. "So if you really want to marry this girl, follow me."

I sighed and followed the small boy through the dark passage. It was a tight fit for me but I somehow managed. Soon, however, Lucian started to get ahead of me and I soon was lost. I stopped and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Lucian!!!" I called into the darkness. "Where did you go, boy?"

I received no reply. I sighed again as I trudged further down the passage. I soon found the boy perched on a rock. On seeing my approach, he slid off the rock and walked to me.

"What happened to you back there?" he asked me.

"Well, you walked off without me," I answered.

"Gotta keep up old man," he scoffed.

I growled at him. He smirked at me. This was starting off to be a beautiful relationship.

"Well how much farther to we have to go?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Not much," Lucian answered walking into the darkness.

I followed him, grumbling about how I wasn't an old man. Lucian glanced over his shoulder at me occasionally. I looked at him with curiosity. He shook his head and kept walking. I was the one that glanced behind me now. I had an odd feeling that we were being followed. I shook the feeling off, calling it paranoia.

Lucian stopped and I bumped into him, causing him to fall to the ground. Chuckling, I stooped down and pulled him to his feet. He glared at me but then looked behind me, his eyes growing wide.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

He raised a finger and pointed behind me. I turned and saw a big, dark-grey wolf standing there. My eyes grew wide as I stared at it. It leapt forward, over our heads, and landed on the other side of us as a man.

He straightened up and tossed his dirty blond hair back, his muscles rippling. He turned and looked his icy-blue eyes with mine. This was the werewolf Adam.

"Long time no see," he mused grinning lazily.

"What are you doing here?" I growled pushing Lucian behind me.

Adam tossed his head back and let out a long laugh. When he looked back, I saw a familiar glint in his eyes. It was a glint that my father used to get before he'd beat me. It was the glint of a killer getting ready to stain his knife with blood.

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you have Dana?" he chuckled.

I growled yet again as he transformed into the large wolf. I quickly pushed Lucian behind a rock as Adam leapt at me. I heard a thud as Lucian hit the ground. I turned my attention back to the snarling wolf trying to bite the kill point in my neck. I reached to my belt, hoping to grab a sword I kept at my side. To my dismay, it wasn't there.

Panicked, I shoved the wolf off me and looked around for a replacement weapon. I felt a crushing weight hit my back as Adam lunged at me again. I let out a cry of pain as I struck the rocky floor, teeth going into my shoulder. I let out another cry as Adam bit down harder.

Warm blood seeped down my back as I shoved the wolf off. I acted quickly, grabbing him by the tail and flinging him against the wall. Adam crashed into it and fell to the ground. Satisfied with my work, I turned back to Lucian, a hand covering my wound.

I smiled weakly as I staggered towards him. The boy stepped out of his hiding place. He smiled back at me, but it quickly vanished. I turned to see Adam back on his feet. That's when it seemed as though time was slowing.

I heard Lucian scream as the wolf advanced towards me. I was vaguely aware of someone pushing me out of the way. Adam's eyes grew brighter as he saw a chance to spill new blood. I looked at Lucian to see my sword clutched on his hands. I yelled out his name as he met Adam head-on. I saw Adam's teeth sink into Lucian's neck. I heard Lucian scream as he thrust the sword through the wolf's body. I saw the wolf's eyes die as he landed heavily on Lucian. I was still yelling as I ran towards Lucian. I quickly pushed the lifeless body off of Lucian and pulled him into my arms.

"What were you thinking?" I whispered as tears gathered in my eyes.

"I…was trying…to make sure…you have a happy ending," he struggled to say chuckling.

He grimaced in pain, gritting his teeth. I looked at him worriedly. I knew there was nothing I could do for him. The wounds were too deep and the blood was coming out too fast.

"Hey old man?" Lucian asked weakly.

"Yeah?" I asked tears choking my words.

"Tell me about this girl your after?"

I felt my heart tear as I looked down at him. I forced a smile as tears fell down my face and onto Lucian's.

"Her name is Dana," I told him. "She has the most beautiful green eyes you've ever seen."

"What do they look like?"

"They look like emeralds. She has the softest, kindest voice and she so sweet. But she can be harsh sometimes. I love it when she smiles, though. Her eyes crinkle up and it's like the whole room lights up."

"She sounds really pretty," Lucian whispered closing his eyes. "I'll have to meet her sometime…"

"You will," I sobbed. "I have to show her the bravest boy that ever lived."

Lucian didn't say anything. I could feel his body growing cold in my arms. His chest had stopped moving and the blood and stopped flowing. His skin had grown pale and an ashy grey color. Tears fell freely from my eyes as I brought the body closer to my chest.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…oh god. LUCIAN!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!! COME BACK!!!!"

I clung to the boy's body as the sobs tore through me. This was entirely my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save him. Because of me, an innocent life was taken. I cursed my father to the deepest pits of hell for making me go through this. After about another hour of crying and cursing, I stood over a small grave placing a tombstone at the head. It read:

_Here lies Lucian:_

_The stupidest _

_The most ignorant_

_The bravest boy to ever live_

_Remember him…_

* * *

A/N: Okay…have you guessed who I named?? I you guessed the boy then you are correct!!! I have decided that when the children are born, Darrin will name his son after the boy that sacrificed his life so that Darrin can be with Dana had his family…I cried when I wrote the dying part…I feel horrible. But now I don't know what to name the girls…so any suggestions would be nice!! I have hit a block on names at the moment. Thanks for reading!!! Sorry if anyone else cried… 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have decided to end this story soon. The next chapter will be the last…for the next chapter contains the birth of the babies!!! Yay babies!!!! But this chapter has the wedding scene so enjoy that!!! And I still need a bit of help with the girl names…I can't think of any to go with Lucian's name…so any suggestions will be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 8

I continued my journey in a daze. My eyes were now red and stung as the cool air hit them. I had started crying again as I made my way to the LOLS. I felt a strange emptiness as I recalled on the memory of Lucian.

I felt horrible for what happened. It was such a shame that he died like that. It killed me to think of him. I quickly repressed the memories and thought of Dana. I hoped she was okay…and I hoped that I could protect my children better than I did Lucian…DAMNIT!! I was trying not to think of the boy.

"Well Darrin," I told myself. "It's time to suck it up and be a man. You need to find out where to go and get out of here."

I hoped that this was the way Lucian was going to lead me. So far I hadn't run into any sort of dangers…knock on wood. I turned my thoughts onto more of how I was going to find Dana's parents. She didn't know what they looked like and I didn't have a clue either.

I sighed as I leaned back against the cave wall. This was turning out to be a _fantastic_ trip. I sighed again, closing my eyes.

"Hey old man," I heard a voice call.

My eyes snapped open to see a ghostly version of Lucian standing in front of me.

"Lucian?" I breathed.

"It's the Land of Lost _Souls_ remember?" he answered. "Now do you want to get back to Dana or not?"

I only nodded as I followed the ghost numbly. I soon stopped in front of a large, open cavern. Everything was cast in a silvery light as ghostly figures glided below us. I looked at Lucian struck in awe. I heard him giggle as he glided down and towards a couple nestled close together.

He whispered something to them and pointed up to me. All 3 of them came back up to me. Once they got closer I could see why Lucian had got them. The man was tall but very slim. His hair had a bit of a wave to it…just like Dana's. The woman as a petite woman with long hair framing a heart-shaped face and almond eyes…just like Dana. These were Dana's birth parents I realized as I got a goofy grin on my face.

"Can we help you young man?" Dana's father asked me.

"Yes," I said. "My name is Darrin Cobalt and I have come here seeking permission to marry your daughter Dana."

"Dana?" the woman piped. "How is she? Are you treating her well?"

"Yes I am," I answered. "She's grown and is very beautiful and we are expecting 3 children soon."

She smiled in the same way Dana did and I felt my heart warm. I was soon going to be back with my precious gems. I turned to Dana's father and looked him directly in the eye.

"Will you allow me to marry her?" I asked him again.

He stared at me hard for a moment before smiling and nodding. I smiled back and looked a Lucian, still smiling.

"Thank you so much," I whispered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your life…"

"Don't sweat it old man," he told me.

I turned to Dana's parents and looked at them pleadingly.

"I have a feeling that if I return with no proof, my father might not believe me," I told them. "So would you mind coming with me?"

"Of course we would!!" her mother said cheerfully. "I want to see Dana anyway."

I smiled and turned back to Lucian.

"I want you to be my official guide back," I told him. "Can you handle the job?"

He just smiled up at me and glided ahead of us.

* * *

I emerged out of the cave a few hours later, blinking at the sudden brightness. I felt arms circle around my waist. I looked down to see the beautifully shiny red hair of Dana. I smiled as I enveloped her in my arms.

"I thought you would never come out of there," she said her voice muffled in my chest.

"I had to come out so you could meet your parents," I told her.

She looked up at me and then behind me at the spirits I had brought with me. I heard her suck in a breath as she went to them.

"Mom?" she asked quietly. "Dad? Is it really you?"

They both smiled and nodded. I could see tears gather in Dana's eyes as she reached out to them. Dana's mother took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned to look at me but stopped on Lucian.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"You were right old man," he said. "She is pretty."

"Thank you for all you've done," I said softly.

Lucian just grinned and nodded. He looked to Dana's parents and back at Dana.

"You want a little more time?" he asked them.

"I think we'd better get going," her father answered.

He looked at my father and nodded to him.

"He has my permission to marry my daughter," he told him.

My father nodded dumbly as the 3 spirits glided back into the cave, leaving only trails of silvery light in their wake.

"Who was that boy?" Dana asked me.

"He was the bravest kid you'll ever meet," I told her fighting back the tears.

I was going to miss that kid. But now I was with Dana and all was well again.

* * *

I was pacing again. I found that it relaxed me whenever I was troubled or stressed. And today was a good day to be stressed. Today I was going to marry Dana. Davian watched me as he tied his bowtie, a smile playing at his lips.

"Nervous?" he asked me mockingly.

I just laughed and walked over to the closet, pulling out the white tux I was to wear that day.

"Just a little," I said truthfully pulling on the tux as I did.

"Don't be," he told me. "Today you finally get to be with the woman of your dreams. You should be happy."

"I am happy," I shouted back.

He just shrugged and walked out. I sighed and followed him. The ceremony was being held in the gardens where I proposed to Dana. Raven had taken the liberty of planting white flowers everywhere: roses, lilies, carnations, even the strange flower I made Amy find. Raven had gone all out on this thing. There were all sorts of white animals everywhere: rabbits, doves, swans, deer, ducks, puppies, kittens. When I asked her why all the white, she just answered "White symbolizes birth in a new life. You and Dana will be starting a new life so I decided that white would be the perfect color."

I let out another sigh as I waited at the alter, Davian at my side. I was at wits end right about now. Soon, I heard the orchestra start to play and my heart sped up. This was it. I saw the progression of the flower girl, my sister of course, followed by the bridesmaids—my mother being 1 with Raven as Maid of Honor—followed by Dana, who was being led down the isle by both Chris and my father.

She was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant braided bun, a few strands falling around her face. Her dress fit her nicely, lovingly showing off the gentle swell of her stomach. Placed on her finger was the engagement ring, which glistened in the sunlight. She was truly a sight to behold. I heard Davian whistle low as she approached. I met her eyes and she smiled warmly from behind the see-through veil.

Soon, Chris and my father stepped to my side and Dana came up to my left. The priest smiled kindly as he began. Dana and I barely were paying attention to him, too engrossed in our own conversation.

"You look wonderful," I whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she joked quietly.

I chuckled softly and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"You're sure you want this?" I asked her suddenly.

She looked at me just as the priest finished asking Dana her vows.

"I do," she said her eyes misting with tears.

The priest smiled and proceeded to recite my vows.

"And you're sure you want me?" she asked. "All of us?" she asked again placing a hand on her stomach.

I heard the priest finish asking me my vows and I nodded.

"Of course I do," I told both him and her.

Dana's eyes crinkled up, a few tears slipping, as she smiled brightly.

"Well if no one objects to this union," the priest paused. "I now pronounce you husband and wife: you may now kiss the bride."

I turned to face Dana, she doing the same. I slowly reached out and pulled back the veil, revealing her beautiful face. The moment was just right. The world grew quiet, a warm breeze had started blowing, and Dana's eyes were closing as I leaned forward.

"You're taking to long," I heard Davian mummer.

Without any warning, he reached out and shoved me. I stumbled forward, my lips crashing against Dana's in a bruising kiss. We fell back and I did the best I could to keep my weight off of her. Her eyes were wider than an owl's by now. The entire congregation burst out laughing as I stood up, pulling Dana to her feet. She was laughing as well, and I soon found myself laughing right along with her. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

A/N: Yay for funny mess-ups during the wedding!!!! Okay…so I need one more name now…I have decided on Olivia and Lucian…now if you want to see this thing come to a beautiful finish…I'll need some help on the last girl's name. I just need some ideas and I'll be good…just a spark to start the flames of imagination…oh and I have decided to write one more story following the lives of the same characters. It'll be in Lucian's (Darrin and Dana's son) POV. I think I'll call it "Guardian". So look for that after I've finished this!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is it…the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you'll read the next one title "Guardian". But for now…enjoy the final chapter of "My Precious Gems"…

* * *

Chapter 9

Several months later

I sighed as I snuggled closer to Dana, my arms wrapped around her. She smiled at me as she kissed my jaw sliding out of the bed. Instantly, she put 1 hand on her swollen stomach and the other on her back as she shuffled across the floor. 

Dana looked back at me, her smile warm and motherly. I smiled back as I sat up and leaned against the headboard. Dana giggled as she started out the door. 

She stopped with a jolt, her body going rigid. I got out of the bed and walked over to her, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, her expression panicked. 

"Darrin…" Dana said softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. 

"My water just broke…it's time," she whispered. "Go get your mother."

I nodded and bolted out of the room. I ran down the hall and beat on my mother and father's bedroom door. My father answered it, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. "It's 3 in the goddamn morning."

"Dana's going into labor!" I bellowed. 

My mother appeared behind my father and shoved him out of the way. She looked up at me and directly into my eyes.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"DARRIN!" we heard Dana shriek. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW, I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

"I'm pretty sure she is," I replied back to my mother.

She nodded and pushed pass me and ran down the hall. I followed her only to have the door slammed in my face. 

"Hey!" I called.

"You're to wait out there till I say you can come in," my mother said curtly.

I snarled at the door but obeyed. I let out a frustrated sigh as I began to pace back and forth. My father walked out into the hall and went to my side. I looked at him and he nodded to me.

"She'll be fine," he said to me. "Your mother knows what she's doing. And you'll go crazy in there seeing Dana the way she is now. But Dana's strong; she can handle this one on her own."

I nodded at his words. He was right of course. He was always right. Still, that didn't mean I couldn't worry. I leaned back against the wall and looked at my father. He only stared back. We both looked down the hall as Dana's family came running. Abel went over to me and looked up at me. 

"Is Dana alright?" he asked quietly.

"Well she's in labor," I said. "What do you think?"

We heard a scream coming from mine and Dana's room, and I did everything in my power to not run in there. Chris came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He smiled reassuringly at me, squeezing my shoulder for a brief second. We all went to the wall and waited…waited for the screams to stop…waited for my children to take their first breaths. 

* * *

A fewhours later, I sat beside Dana. She held in her arms 3 beautiful babies. When I was allowed into the room, I felt my heart swell with pride at the sight of my wife and newborn children. 

Dana smiled up at me when I walked in and showed them to me: 2 girls and 1 boy. All 3 had my dark hair. The 2 girls both had matching blood-red eyes that resembled mine. The boy had the same warm, gentle green eyes as his mother. I could tell already that the girls would have their mother's petite form, while (I hoped) our son would grow up with my great and powerful physique I possessed. 

"I like the name Olivia for one of the girls," Dana told me.

I only smile and nodded, kissing the small girl's clenched fist. 

"How about…" I began looking at my other daughter. "Silvia," we both said.

"And what to call you?" she cooed to our son.

"Lucian," I whispered. The memory of the young boy came to my mind as soon as I saw my son. I knew what to call him at that moment.

"Lucian?" Dana asked. She was silent for a moment. "I love that name."

I smiled down at my children as I gently brushed the back of my hand along the soft hair on their heads. I gathered Dana into my arms, putting them under hers so I could hold them with her. We both sighed in content as we gazed at our children lovingly. After 3 centuries, I was finally feltat peace and was happy.

_**The End**_


End file.
